The Turtles And Me 2: The New Life of a Svetocha (ON HOLD)
by crazylit'bunny
Summary: She's free from every thing that cuts her soul deeply... At least that is what she believes. Those glowing red eyes of death lurk around her forever and neither she or her best friend cannot avoid them for that long. They have to pick between surrender and fight. But fight cannot always the perfect solution to all problems
1. Prologue

_You didn't think the story was over, did you? Just because we saved New York and, quite possibly, the entire world from an alien invasion? Ha, fat chance. The party's just started._

_Dear diary,_

It's been three weeks. Three whole weeks ever since the Kraang's invasion. And everything had turned back to normal. But there was still a small...weird atmosphere. It was tense, I can feel it. People wait for the next invasion. The government waits for the next hit on its pride. Can't say the opposite for myself though.

Sure, the turtles had stopped the Kraang from ruling the world but deep inside me, I know that this only the beginning. I believe that the guys know that too, even if they goof around those weeks.

It'll take time for the next invasion, that I'm sure of. By then, everybody will forget the first one. And then…_SNAP!_All the things will turn upside down. Game over.

But tonight, let's forget all of the nightmare of living a comic book storyline. I had enough of those months. I need some rest, to quit thinking of them for now.

I sigh, eyes gazing up at the sky. It's a half a moon, the other shrouded by the thick, dark clouds that encompasses the entire starless sky. I look down at my legs. My notebook is open, the pen laying in the middle of the pages, twinkling under the city lights. From up here, I can see everything. Every detailed outline of the each and every building stretching towards the sky, in competition with each other of which was the tallest. People strolled about, as if no invasion had ever taken place, going in about their broad, blissfully ignorant lives. This has become a part time hobby of mine ever my vampire side 'bloomed', on the day of the invasion.

My tongue flicks around my teeth, fangs popping out. I bring my currently dyed hair in front. Half blue, half red streaks fall on my right shoulder, long and straight. My hand runs through them, a satisfying smile upturning. It hadn't been an hour since I was done with them and I already can't believe that I actually did that. I even added more piercings on my ears, and one on my nose. The guy will surely be surprised and in shock, but I'm sure they would find it badass, especially Mikey and Raph.

I leap to the my feet when I hear a whoosh, a dart brushing past me at an alarming pace. My eyes widen, and I'm immediately on defense, muscles tightening beneath my flesh, ready for a fight.

"Uh, excuse me," an irritatingly familiar voice drawls, and my eyes flatten in a deadpan expression, "but have you seen a girl called Red Riding Whore?"

I snort at that, and turn my head, unable to maintain the glare. There was another girl standing across , about seven feet away. She was a slender coffee brown skinned girl, a broad, smug smirk curved on her red-brownish lips, and midnight blue eyes meeting mine.

"Oh, sorry," I say, a smile slowly spreading, folding my arms across my chest, Jewel giving a small tilt of her head, smirk broadening. "I'm actually searching for another girl. She's about ay-high, kinda annoying, and is a fire fanatic."

Jewel scoffs amusedly, rolling her eyes in a fond manner. "Funny."

I laugh out loud; she snorts and strides towards me, the two of us instantly locking hands.

"What up, girl?"

* * *

**I'm really proud for that guys! I'm just so happy that this came out somehow quickly and I hope you will all love this story-book as much you loved the first one. But first, let me warn you for some things:**

**First of all, the story may content some sexual scenes but I rated K+ for now because I need you to read it. The sexual scenes, actually won't be _that _sexual as many books have (After, 50 Shades of Grey etc) but they will have the sexual words and all. **

**Secondly, this story will turn to dark sides as many scenes and chapter I'll write will be a lot of freaky, scary, take your pick. **

**Last, there will be a lot AU, original, chapters in here that they somehow connect to the episode-chapters and with Rowan's life so as other characters'. **

**Enjoy the chapter and the story!**


	2. The Situation Mutation

Running on rooftops was always a way for me to relax, to ease the tension away from my muscles after a hard day of work. Like how kids liked to nap right after they came home from an exhausting day of school. When I'm Jewel though, it's a challenge. Was.

We always challenged ourselves to a race from school to her or my house, the last girl would treat each other a burger, or a vegan burger in Jewel's case. Karai sometimes joined us...sometimes.

I shake my head. These memories belong to the past. Before the accident.

The roofs are a blurry mass of objects in front of me and Julie as we both run with a speed faster than a blink of an eye, with mine, currently bloomed, vampire super speed and hers enhanced—on purpose given—one.

For the past two years—maybe three—Jewel has been cursed with super speed, strength and fire. And if it wasn't I who told her what happened to my mom, we both wouldn't have come to the result that the Kraang were behind of all these incidents. Yes, the same brain-like bastards.

A year after I left Japan for good and Julie's father died, my best friend was captured by the Kraang. She was their captive for over two months; the slimy aliens performed multiple experiments on her, and in the end they gave her her abilities. Luckily she managed to escape with little issue, and traveled down to Russia. She hid in small town there for another two months, when she finally figured out how to control her powers, training, and got back to work. She found a modeling agent and kick started a successful modeling career, trying as much as possible to hide her new identity and to be far away from the horrifying past we endured.

When she contacted me, she claimed that she wanted revenge for what they did to her. And knowing where they were, she decided to come to New York and put an end to this. Not just to see me after years.

I skid to a halt. The blowing wind shifts a split second after I stop, particularly on my left, and signals me that Jewel did the same. My eyes are set on the skyline, but I see Jewel staring at me, perplexed, confused and there was a small trace of irritation.

"Why'd you stop?" she asks seconds later, an eyebrow arched in expectation, eyeing me curiously. I turn my head to her, and the beginning of a smile plays across my lips.

"Is there a problem with me wanting to take a breather?" I ask innocently, shrugging one shoulder. Her eyes roll skywards, already annoyed. "Damn. I guess after all our time apart you somehow found a way to become dumber than you already are."

She cuts me a glare, opening her mouth to bark back a scathing retort, when another voice barks:

_"Rowny!"_

Her face scrunches up, eyes questioning, twisting in her expression. "What's a Rowny?"

Now it's _my _time to roll my eyes.

We both turn to the source of the yell, finding the turtles standing on the opposite side of us. Their weapons are drawn out, eyes narrowed into slits, especially Blue's. Ugh, I hate when he's extra overprotective of me. It became worse after I escaped Shredder's lair, and ever since then, he never let me out of his sight. He even sleeps in my room only to reassure himself I'm not in danger! Tell me, dear reader, isn't this annoying? Awkward and weird? I highly believe it is.

"Mutant ninja turtles that are also teenagers? Wow—terrible name, but I gotta hand it to you, Rowan, they're good," Jewel admits in a joking manner, but I can tell she's hardly impressed. She's hardly ever impressed, and when she is she hides it with her terrible jokes and insults. Sometime she shows it outwardly when she's drunk or flirting with a boy.

I shrug. "Thanks."

"Get away from her," Blue demands, threatening Jewel with a steely-eyed glare. The sharp tip of his sword is pointed at her, and I don't have to turn my head to know Jewel's smirking, judging by her next sentence.

"Wait, is he actually serious?" she asks with a snort, arms folding across her chest as she speaks. Her smirk widens a fraction when my boyfriend's glare falters, twisting into confusion for like a millisecond. But then he becomes serious again and glares at her dangerously, tightening his grip on the hilt of his swords.

His voice is low, almost menacing, as he says, "I'm not going to repeat myself, so if I were you I'd choose very wisely, to step away from Rowan." He takes a step closer to Jewel.

Her arms fall lax to her sides. "And if I don't?" she retaliates, her own tone matching his, but it was too sweet, dripping like venom.

_Here we go…_

Raph stands by Blue's side, green eyes ablaze. "Then you're the next person to meet my foot in your ass," he spits, fingers curled around his sais.

Jewel's features harden, eyes narrowed and smoke uprises from her body. "Oh, really _freak?"_

Raph takes another step further. "Really."

Jewel's hand reaches down to her boot, and then there's a gleam of silver before it's gone in the blink of an eye. Raph launches himself towards her for an attack, his Sais clashing with her tantō. The sound of metal against metal rings in the air. The fight is so quick that the two are practically a blur, their fighting styles matching one another perfectly. Raph is brute force, swinging hard with powerful blows. Jewel is swift and agile, her body able to slip out of a headlock with a simple twist, and quick to block a punch with her hand. Meathead's weapons are thrown away when Jewel gains the upper hand. Without caution, she swings her leg, landing a hard kick in his gut and then his plastron. Raph grunted when he was suddenly flying away, toppling and rolling onto the edge of the rooftop. The other three bristle and immediately lunge themselves at her. Mikey yells his signature battle cry: **_"BOOYAKASHA!"_**

"Julie…" I mutter under my heavy breath and take a few steps back. Knowing both sides well, it's really hard to make them stop now that they begun. Either way, it's Jewel King we're talking about. Stubborn as hell and never giving up.

Donnie swings his Bō at her, failing miserably to land a shot on her. Jewel grabs the weapon on time and yanks it forward, pulling Donnie towards her. She swings him around and the staff around like a bat, before tossing him carelessly aside. I wince in sympathy when he yelps in shock as his shell slams hard into the concrete. Oof. He was definitely going to feel that in the morning.

I wince when I hear him yell something about his back. _Damn, she can't even go easy on them._

Mikey cries out in outrage, coming from behind her as his kusarigama chain wraps around her waist. Jewel turns around, wrist instead of waist wrapped around the chain. Mikey pulls her forward; she falls on the ground with a grunt. _"Ha!_ I got her dudes! Look!" he celebrates by jumping up and down and I shake my head. So innocent.

_You haven't seen anything yet, turtle,_ Jewel's voice echoes in my head.

I sigh heavily. _Just don't kill 'im, please,_ I think, _Splinter'll kill me._

_I won't…wait, how the fuck did you do that tho? she asks, confused._

_Well, duh. Aren't I a vampire?_

_Whatever._

Jewel rolls and flips herself up, Mikey being the one who hits the floor now. She shoves off the chain from her wrist and looks at him with a satisfying smirk. "Now you don't," she sings, her right hand bursting into flames. She extends it to his side, ready to throw a flame.

_JEWEL!_

She turns her head at me, brow arched. "What?"

My eyes narrow and I cross my arms. _Don't even think about it._

Before she can even answer me, Blue kicks her away from Mikey. He glances at me questioningly and then attacks her, metal singing in the air. Julie flips away, her features suddenly concealed in a sleek, black—how the fuck did she slide it on?— and attacks again, this time the bottom of her tantō slamming into his plastron. Blue steps back in pain while she slips her leg under his own, throwing him down. Then she disappeared with a blink of an eye.

_Okay, it's time you to stop that, Fire Queen._

_Why? _she asks. _The fun's just starting._

_You heard me…_

A fire ball is fired towards Raph who leaps away the last moment, yelping in surprise. "Where the shell did that come from?!" he shrieks, eyes looking around.

"Here."

"Enough…" I say, annoyed.

Jewel kicks him down, tantō extremely close to his neck. "Let's see how nice you'll be without a head."

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

Five pair of eyes snap at me; anger and confusion from the turtles and irritation emulating from Jewel, who steps off Raph begrudgingly. I glare at each one, blood boiling inside my veins. "Jewel's a _friend _of mine and you'd better stop fighting her," —Donnie mouth gaps open, ready to say something—"Shut it Don. If you ever think about attacking her again, I promise I'll suck all the blood outta ya, am I clear?"

Jewel rolls her eyes. "I don't know what'chu lookin' at me for. They're the ones who attacked me," she defends, lifting the mask off. I roll my eyes.

_"Θα τα πούμε μετά εμείς, σκάσε,"_I snap in Greek, earning a confused look of hers. But she shuts it.

_"We?"_ Raph retorts, "If anything, _you _attacked _us!"_

Jewel gives him a venomous glare, smoke rising up again. "You better watch your mouth," she threatens, her hand ghosting over her boot for her tantō.

"Stop it. _Now."_

Her shoulders shrugs and she walks to the edge of the roof, a scowl imprinted on her face. _I'm not over with that guy. Remember that Red,_she thinks, blue eyes glancing at Raph with a dangerous shine.

_I said, LATER._

She scoofs in reply.

On the other side, Blue drags me to him, hands wrapped around me protectively. His sapphire blue eyes glare at Jewel, body and muscles alerted. I shove him off me, angered. "Oh, enough with that," I complain, "I'm not 5."

He arches a brow. "And I don't trust _her."_

"Like I care."

Blue grits his teeth, hands clenching. "Blue…" I warn him.

He doesn't take his eyes off Jewel, though. "Maybe you should leave," he says, addressing me but not to Jewel who turns around rising an eyebrow. "Me? Oh, you can't order—"

"You're right, baby. I'll go," I interupt. Blue calms down, a smile full of relief crossing his lips. His hands extend to me again. "I knew that you'd be reasonable—"

"With Jewel."

Happiness is replaced by confusion and his hands fall to his sides. "With _Jewel?" _he repeats. "Are you nuts?"

My brows connect to an angry expression. "No, _you're _out of control. Better go and visit April like you guys _always _do and leave me and Jewel _alone,"_ I reply, hands crossing on my chest. "And if you even dare to follow us, I promise myself I'll kill you," I add and turn around, walking away. "Come on Fire Queen," I snap at her and she follows with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So long,_freaks,"_she sings but shuts her mouth with a mad glare of mine.

"Rowny…"

I don't even look at him. "I'll see you home."

And then, everything blurred around me and went away fast.

* * *

Jewel plomps herself on the black couch, throwing me a can of beer. We open it at the same time and take a heavy sip.

"These turtles are idiots," she drawls, annoyed. "Why the hell would they think that _I'm _an enemy? _Me!"_

I roll my eyes and take another sip. "They don't know the city that well. They're familiar with the idea that whoever is up on the roofs except them, is a threat. Plus, your look gives the idea you're a bad girl."

She looks at me. "Are you fucking serious, woman? That is the most terrible excuse I've ever heard," she retorts, taking another sip of her beer.

"But it's true," I retort back.

"This is ridiculous, Rowan, and you know it."

I let the can on the coffee table, anger ready to explode. "Ok, you know what? If I'm getting _ridiculous _like you're saying, why don't you go and ask them yourself? I'm sure they'll say what I've said," I snap, fangs growing.

Jewel gives me a glare.

"And you think they'll even _listen _to me? More like _talk _to me?" she snaps back smoke rising up. "These guys are stupid. They wanna think of me as a threat? Fine by me. I have enough enemies for _life."_

I stand up, hands clenched. "Whatever you want, Jewel. But don't come crying to me when they'll hunt you down like there's no tomorrow," I retort and walk away. By the time I reach the doorknob, Jewel says: "Whatever. I'll call you tomorrow."

I sigh. This girl will never change.

"Yeah."

* * *

The night in New York City is still on, no matter what hour it is nor what the residents are doing.

Certainly, in the old Cathedral church that happens to be Oroku Saki's lair, there's a weird energy and movement. Vampires and not keep move around like electricity hit them badly. Objects, either small or huge, change positions again and again under the command of a very pissed voice.

_"Move these asses you dorks!"_

Andrew is standing up on a table, his coal black eyes gleaming a dangerous yellow. His fangs are show with every move of his lips, with every word he spats. "Come one you jackasses, we don't have much time! The shipment will be here at any moment!" he snaps, hands crossing on his chest.

Meanwhile, inside the Throne Room, Shredder holds up to his hairless head his Kuro Kabuto. He wears it on as sounds of a Kraang are being heard inside the moonlighting room.

Karai steps up on the stairs, her eyes eyeing a Kraangdroid head rising off the floor, next to her father. Her bored look reveals her total disapproval of being here. She rather prefers being inside her room than being by her father's side as he argues with the Kraang about an agreement they did two days after the invansion. But…she can't do anything. She is _forced _to do what she has to do.

Her hands pat the top of the robotic head, its eyes lightening up and throwing inside the room a purple light. A Kraang's face is shown in front of Shedder who's eyes narrow deadly.

_"Greetings, one who is called Shredder."_

But Shredder doesn't greet back. "Do you have my shipment?" he asks, a threatening time _filling_ his voice. Karai rolls her eyes being totally familiar with that tone. Ah, some things never change.

_"The shipment that is secret will soon be transported to the one called Shredder."_

He stands up, a question lurking in his head. "And how will you deal with any... _complications?"_ he asks, an invisible eyeridge rising up. Karai closes her eyes for a brief moment. She knows who that _complications _is. The turtles and Rowan. The only ones who can destroy a plan.

Her heart leaps inside her chest as her imagination brings up the image of Rowan.

It has been three weeks since she last saw her. She was here, protecting Splinter. Fighting like a wild cat, with so much power.

Another heart leap. Leo's image come up, a blush threatening to rise up to her cheeks. She truly likes this turtle a lot. And if anything happens to him… well she doesn't know.

_"Kraang complicates the complication with... greater complications."_

Shredder smirks behind his mask.

* * *

_"Honeybee…"_

_The room had never been so light as it is now. Seriously, the living room of my old -in ashes now- house was never so light. It's because we never spent so much time in there. As big it is, my family never sat in there for long. Except if we had company._

_But… right now, it's empty. All the furnitures aren't here, and that big room seems so empty, cold._

_But warm with my parents' presence here._

_"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" I ask full of shock. I seriously didn't expect that._

_Dad smiles though, that warm smile he always has… well, had. The smile that went up to his sapphire blue eyes -same with Blue's- and made them even more beautiful. I forgot that. The way his whole face brights up, making me smile too at him. The whole feeling of safety._

_"Big sis!"_

_James climbs on me, hands wrapping around my neck and my own eyes staring his, sapphire colored. Tears gather my eyes in an instant moment and my vision starts to blur. I haven't seen my baby brother for a long time. I missed him so much, just like our parents._

_My head falls on his shoulder as I hug him tight, tears falling down since I couldn't hold them back anymore. "Hey lil' bro," I whisper, voice cracking under the high emotional state I am right now._

_Two pair of arms fall on us, growing the hug, it becoming family hug instead of its before status, sibling one. I sob, crying even more. I just can't stop it, can't stop the overflowing of thoughts and emotions coming out. My family was all I had. And now… only in Dreamland I can see them._

_"Shh… Don't cry Honeybee. Everything's okay," mom comforts, hand rubbing on my back gently, with love and care. Just like a normal mother could do. But I know that my mom will never be my mom. She'll never be here for me._

_I sob louder and hug tighter James. "Why did this had to happen?" I ask between the sobbing, "Why? Now I have none of you three!"_

_James starts to cry too, his head burring on my own shoulder._

_"Rowan, calm down please," dad pleads and pulls away so as mom. James and I knew down to the floor, still crying and hugging each other. "I want you back!" I yell, "I need you more than ever! I MISS YOU!"_

_The crying and sobbing keeps going, louder and louder._

_"I WANT YOU HERE!"_

_James screams with me joining him. I sense mom and dad kneeling down to us and hugging both of us, their so beloved children._

_"I WISH THAT YOU NEVER DIED!"_

_A dark laugh looms above us and everything around me goes black, screams of pleading being heard._

_"We love you, baby."_

...

"HA!"

I jolt awake and sit on my bed, the mattress on my legs falling down to the floor. I gasp for air, fresh air. What a dream.

"Mikey! Don't!"

My eyes look down at Blue. He turns his body to my desk side, his sleeping bag stuffing under the movement. I relax, knowing that he's still sleeping, murmuring bullshits like always. And, mostly, he's not doing his overprotective things to me. It's been worse now that Jewel's here.

_"I don't trust Jewel, why do you?"_

_"She's bad news, Rowny."_

I shake my head and stand up, trying not to wake him up. The last thing I want now is his his questions.

I take from the chair my black sweater, wearing it on my shivering body. Damn, it's cold down here. But wait, what time it is now? I look at the small alarm on my nightstand; _6:30 A.M._ it says. Ah, nice. Another early wake up.

I look at the mirror on my door. Icy blue mirrored eyes look back tiredly, hair create a red-blue messy cloud upon my head while my skin is paler than my usual, like I am when I'm in my ghostly self. The black sweater reaches a little above my knees, sleeves covering completely my wrists and automatically, I gaze down at the stab. It's graffiti written, white and big.

_Cool Kids Never Die_ it's written with that kind of letters.

Before you can ask, this is a disk from one of my favorite singers. His name's Solmeister and he's a Greek rapper. I bought this sweater when Blue and I went to Greece, after the invansion. That night he gave me the necklace too. And ever since, I hadn't worn it off my neck.

One hand goes inside the sweater, touching lightly the silver necklace. The feel gives me a smile, small but enough to change my mood.

Then, I go out of the room.

There's silence around on which I'm glad. Nobody will ask me why I'm out too early or even _walk_ me to the kitchen because he's afraid of his own shadow. Just me and me.

The smile grows bigger and I head to the kitchen, having the urge to make a cup of coffee even if I don't make that often. I just need it to keep me awake for longer than I expect myself to do tonight.

Indeed, minutes later, I sit on the table with a cup of capuchino at hands and lost in thoughts. They're focused on the nightmare, again.

Almost every night I have a different nightmare, all of them ending with that dark laugh that reminds me strongly of Shredder. Is it him? Maybe. But still, I keep listening this laugh and the screams of plead, like they want me to save them. But I can't see who's screaming. Everything around me is pitch black, like I'm blind.

Another thing that I can call it weird: my parents and James' appear.

It hadn't been a month ever since I saw mom in my dream, her warning me for Shredder's action. And now… all of them. But, why? Why is that happening? Is this another vision?

"Rowan? Why are you awake?"

Damn, I didn't sensed him coming. Nice going, Rowan.

I look at him blinking twice, yet, tired. "Oh, good morning Sensei," I greet little neutrally. "I couldn't sleep."

He sits on the opposite of me, his hands wrapped around the cup sitting on the table. He probably drank his morning tea. My hands take off my own cup and reach out for his, the willing to make tea for him being alive. "Do you want a new cup of tea?" I ask but Sensei removes my hands off the object. I raise a questionable eyebrow; his reddish brown eyes look at me with worry and concern.

"What is happening my daughter?" he asks, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah… Maybe…" I sigh in defeat and stare down at my coffee, "No, not at all."

"Tell me."

I couldn't say no to him.

Bagpack? Closed.

Green eyes dart around the small room. His closet is open, none clothing inside, not even a shoe. All of his posters are ripped off the walls, sliced and inside a bin. Everything was set. Everything he'll need is inside his bag. And he's ready to go.

_So long my old life._

* * *

_**Fire Queen:**Just get over it, Red. It's clear that the turtles WON'T listen to you._

With a small sigh, I gulp down some Cola. Of course this "quarrel" can end. And in any way your mind can thing. But, unfortunately, I'm treading with two sides that have something in common: selfishness. Jewel's always been selfish and totally bitch but… the guys rarely. Especially D and Mikey.

_**Me:** Whatever. My offer still stands for coming here._

_**Fire Queen:** Yeah, yeah. Don't make me regret for even asking how Splinter is._

_**Me:** I won't. I just remind you of._

_**Fire Queen:**Ugh._

My lips curve into a smile, my instinct knowing that she'll be here in… I check the time from my phone; in almost 25 minutes. It's Jewel and her infamous curiosity which will kill her any time.

I just worry of the turtles' reaction for her arrival. More like they're going to question her of how she found out where we live and what her targets are…Something like that. As for Sensei, it is clear how he'll react. Angered face, yelling—maybe—on my face, cold and demanding tone… Oh, and let's not forget the most important thing of the situation: his asking of Jewel to follow him to the Dojo and talk to her...which really means he's interrogating her. Predictable.

_"NINJA DODGEBALL!"_

Dodgeball? In here? Are they serious?

My eyes roll skywards. Of course they're not. Boys are stupid, duh.

I decide to get to the so called "field" and take a look of how the guys play the dodgeball. And wait for Julie to come. But I can say that curiosity killed the cat, meaning me. I was never in love with that kind of sports since they were boring at me. Are.

The pinball machine clings badly under the strong hit of the Kraang Communication orb on it. I frown at the seen of that. I mean, why they have to play with the orb _ντε και καλά? _Have they thought that it's useful even if the slimy Pinky heads hadn't done anything? Yet?

"Ha! Missed me again, Leo!" Mikey yells in please as he holds the orb with both hands.

My eyes roll skywards as I plomp on the couch, phone laying on my lap. The orb flies to Blue's side and he spin kicks it off him, yelling at Raph _"Eat this!"._The tails of his mask fall on one shoulder and the way he's crouching makes me blush. Damn, he's so sexy! I feel warmed up… _Oh, stop that Rowan. Those dirty thoughts of yours can wait._

Raph flips off the stairs of Donnie's lab and he catches on time the orb, me wishing it hit his face or dick. Anything would be acceptable and funny to me.

"Ha! Stick it in your shell!" he says and throws the orb.

My eyes fix on the orb's way from the tire swing to the pinball machine and then to the Dojo. From Dojo to D's lab and back here. Instantly, my eyes roll and fix on the entrance. Jewel's watching the whole scene with interest, head cocking on her left shoulder.

_"Ha, you're out, Leo!"_

_"It doesn't count on a bounce!"_

"Jesus you guys. It's just a game," I mutter under my breath as I force myself to stand up and walk towards my friend's side. She has already entered the lair, stepping down to the stairs. My corner of eye catches April heading to the kitchen holding some boxes of pizza at hand. She's annoyed enough with the game, I can tell.

"What are they actually doing here?" Jewel asks, head turning to my side.

"Playing dodgeball," I reply in boredom.

"Lame."

We look at the four brothers, talking fiercely, yet bored, at each other. Donnie's frustrated, Blue and Raph's bored and Mikey… is Mikey. Whatever he's usually feeling. He places a hand on D's shoulder, a smile crossing his lipline. "Yeah, lighten up, dude," he claims, "This is a party! _Woo!"_ A hand is raised up too.

"A party?" Jewel asks, slightly sarcastically, "This is called 'goofing around', not a party," she smiles seeing their surprised expressions. Of course she'd give her charm. What else?

"My sons…" Splinter walks by, his staff hitting the floor slightly, "I know you are still joyously reveling _in_ the defeat of our enemies, but a great question remains."

"What if cupcakes can talk?"

I groan silently as Jewel smirks for a slight moment. _I think I'm liking this dude,_ she thinks and my eyes roll. _Of course._

_What? He's joking, just like me, she says._

_Seems that you must get to know the guys better,_ I retort, ending the conversation before she can even reply.

"Are our enemies truly defeated?" Sensei continues; I ball my hands to fists, "The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe who bides his time." True to that, actually.

"But sensei," Blue says, tone being questionable, "You said Shredder lost whatever sense of honor he had left," his features became angry and lethal but, only for a moment, "We'd never see him again. Jewel rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"I don't think so."

And that's when Sensei noticed her.

"Yeah, and if he shows up, we got it all taken care of," Raph says, his sais spinning on his palms before the four of them walk away. I look at Splinter who seems lost into his thoughts, face changing expressions, taking its final, angered.

_"TOMARU!"_

I wince and nod at Jewel to follow me to my room. I really don't want to deal with a totally angry Splinter right now. _Άσε που,_ he'll ground me for life. And trust me, you don't wanna get grounded by Hamato Yoshi.

"Have I told you to go to your room, Rowan?"

Shit.

* * *

Seven hours. The time has passed so fast.

It feels like a lifetime.

Danny looks down at the glass filed with a peachy pink like liquid. His ice tea, peach flavored. Hands rub the hard surface of the glass, eyes fixated on the droplets that fall from the middle of it, ice melting slowly under the temperature of the cafeteria he is in.

He always loved that. This small stare, this distraction. The way it empties his mind from hurtful thoughts, heart beat calming even more and blood pressure flooding better through his veins. And right now, he needs this so much. Everything is messed up and all he needs is a distraction.

His eyes look up from the glass, darting around the small room. It's full with people from every age, in groups and talking loud enough for him to listen to their conversation.

_"C'mon, Jess. Make thing work out with you two!"_

_"And what are ya thinking I'm doing all those months?!"_

_"Work it further then."_

He takes a sip of his tea, his Adam's apple going up and down as he gulps down the cold liquid. Ah, tasty and nice.

"Is this seat taken?"

Karai sits opposite him, Danny narrowing his eyes against hers calmed ones. The fire of anger recalls inside his chest, stronger than ever. This is _not _his day, that's for sure.

"What do you want?" he snaps.

She frowns, sadly at his comment. Hands touch slightly the carton cup of hot coffee. She'd need it later.

"Fist, ouch. Second, I don't have bad intensions," she replies calmer than she feels. Danny's muscles tense against the fabric of his jacket, biceps being visible enough as he holds strongly the glass of tea. "Yeah, sure."

She scowls, head cocking. "I mean it, Dan."

"Just go the fuck away," he retorts.

Her scowl deepens and she takes a sip of her coffee. Damn, it's hot and very sweet. Yikes.

"Well?" Danny asks, hands folding on his chest.

"Why ya left?" she asks back.

"None of business."

"It is "

He glares her and stands up, letting the tea on the table and grabbing his bagpack from the floor. "Leave me alone for once," he snaps and walks off. He had enough of this Clan, enough with Karai, enough with Shredder. It's time to take his life on his own hands.

His hands hit the big glassy door, his face expression turning to pain as it hits the edge of his sneaker. But it quickly turns back to angered as he listens to Karai calling his name in despaire.

_"Danny! Wait!"_

He can hear her boots hitting on the concrete and all he wants is to get away.

_"Danny, please stop!"_

Ugh, can't she stop to be so annoying?

_"Danny!"_

His steps hault and his whole body turns around, to her. The kounouchi gulps down a lot of saliva, teeth bitting her bottom lip in anxiety. What she's seeing in front of her isn't what she was supposed to see. It was just another, darker even, version of Danny.

"What the _fuck _can't you understand from _'LEAVE ME ALONE?!"_ he screams, some passengers stopping for a while and watching the two kids with curiosity.

Heart starts to sink inside her chest. She never felt so vulnerable in her life. But more weird and new feelings came to her. Feelings she felt _long long_time ago. Wanna know how are they called?

"Uh… Look," she finds her words in the end, "Do whatever you want in your life. I can't stop you from going away. I… I just want to know why you're doing this," she feels tears gathering on her amber eyes, "Just tell me why. And I'll never bother you again. Promise."

Danny clenches his fists tightly. His eyes narrow in venomous slits.

"Wanna know why? Fine. I hate you, your dad and the whole clan! I hate your actions, your selfishness and all of the stupid obeying to your stupid motherfucker who you call dad! He'll kill us all, remember that, Karai. But, oh, I forgot that you're a _SLAVE!"_

He turns a heel and runs away. Away from everything that hurt him.

Behind, Karai is crying literally now. Because she realized one thing:

She's all alone again.

* * *

He's still mad at me. I can feel it all the way in my body. There's no doubt he'll punish me after the "investigation" on Julie. Because I disobeyed his strict orders. Go figure.

"Julia is your name?"

She nods in confirmation, swiftly. "My friends call me Jewel." Her voice tone's nothing more than neutral. I'm not impressed anymore on that. Our hard time with Shredder gave us that bad habit, though we're both bitches and stubborn. Jewel's more but anyway. That's why we're matching.

"And you are informed of what is happening here," Sensei continues.

Another nod of hers. "Yes. Red told me everything."

He raises an eyebrow. "Red?"

I rub the back of my neck in awkwardness. "As in for Scarlet Red," I reply, drawing their attention, "Well, Master Splinter, Jewel is an ex-assasin of Foot. We were together before I ran away," I gesture to her, "Her 'nickname' was Scarlet Moon…"—she slightly hits my limps, clearly not wanting her to say anything more of her life—"and mine was Scarlet Red."

"Ah," he says, a hand rubbing his beard, "Tell me, Julia, do you not feel threatened by our appearance?" My eyes roll upwards as I watch Jewel frown a little. I don't think Jewel's ever scared of something, especially mutants.

"Um…No. Why should I?"

He calms down though I didn't even see him anxious and tensed. Okay, Splinter's personality is full of surprises. For another weird reason, I sense him being hesitant with Julie, yet relaxed for all the questions he asked her. But that's something I have to fix right this moment. I really don't want him being hesitant with her as the boys are. For once, I feel him like a _real _parent not just a small replacement of my old family.

"Master Splinter?"

Eyes go on me at an incredible speed. I can tell he's not angry anymore with me and I'm glad with that. And, I won't let my guards down.

_Here goes nothing…_

"I know that you're still not fully sure about Jewel here and I can understand that. Her whole appearance, behavior and…look is not something that you can be open to very easily. Yet, you're questioning why she attacked the guys. But, let me say what I believe for her and then, the judging is all yours.

Jewel's been a friend of mine ever since I can remember myself. She's the closest person I've ever had, the most trustworthy girl I've ever met and the only one who knows me better than anybody else. Even if it's not her style, she'd been by my side when my parents died and I did back when her dad died. For me, she's loyal and I'm back at her. She's not bad… well not like _Shredder _is. She's cocky and she has many less than ideal quirks, but…she's not what she pretends to be. You know better.

I think that now you have a nice explanation of trusting her. Plus, she won't give away our location, nor your existence,"—_Who says I won't?_her voice echoes in my ears— "So, don't be so doubtful."

Jewel huffs silently, arms folded across her chest. _They give a motive and they see a Jewel King they wish they never met,_ she threatens again and I elbow her.

_Can you just stop being so egoistic? I'm tryina not to get you kicked out and hunted for once._

_Whatever, Rowan, _she huffs, _You heard me. And what I promise is A promise, kay?_

_Oh, shut up._

Sensei thinks about it. And deep inside me I know that he'll accept Jewel the way she is and let her come over whenever the fuck she wants.

A minute later, he turns to her. "If Rowan is true to her words, then you can be an ally of ours, Julia."

I smile at her. _See?_

She rolls her eyes. _Shut up._

* * *

And I've thought that the guys and Jewel would never team up.

The Yeti-Kraang slams its fists on the floor, us flipping away avoiding the strong hit. Huh, he's as strong as I am. And nobody, _nobody _would ever reach my levels. Or Julie's.

Speaking of Jewel, she throws a huge fireball at the Yeti, failing miserably to land a fatal blow. Her eyes go on me and I admire the way her black wolf like mask fits her face. Damn, where did she get it?

**_"YAH!"_**

Mikey's chains hit on the back of the yeti, it turning its head and narrowing its _disgusting _yellow eyes to him. The next moment, he is thrown on a wall.

I throw at it an ectoplasmic ball hitting its arm, burning some fur. I allow myself to smile a little before I duck away as a razor was about to hit me, _κατά πρόσωπο_, like Greeks say. The razor stabs on a button, which opens something like a closet revealing something that I had a long time to see.

My eyes narrow instantly.

"The shipment!" Blue yells from a corner, "It's mutagen—_AH!"_

I nod at Jewel and she nods back at me. Then, we both leap up to it, throwing a fireball each one, hitting the creature on the back. We land meters in front of it, both looking at it as it almost falls but catching Blue and Raph.

"Gotta admit," Jewel says, "this thing's tough."

I roll my icy eyes, "You're telling me…"

The yeti spins around the two turtles, them screaming in terror. A small plan starts to tail in my head, in the end the final coming up.

I smirk at myself as I raise a hand in front of my face. The yeti moves backwards, both Raph and Blue falling of its grip and hiting the wall where the damn shipment is while the yeti falls down with a thud. "Nice," I hear Jewel compliment and I chuckled.

_**"NOOO!"**_

My eyes widen the second I watch all the mutagen falling down to the whole city. Oh, shit. This is _not _gonna be good.


End file.
